Admiration
by Heiwajima Hana
Summary: Ted yang curhat pada Lily tentang perasaannya terhadap Al. Slight AU. TedAl; ScorpAl. RnR?


**Summary::**

Ted yang curhat pada Lily tentang perasaannya terhadap Al. Slight AU. TedAl; ScorpAl. RnR?

** -:- -:- -:- **

**Harry Potter ©** J.K. Rowling

**Admiration ©** Hana

** -:- -:- -:-**

Ted Remus Lupin, _Head Boy_ Gryffindor yang pernah menjabat _Prefect_ juga bersama Half-blood Friedrich Hitchens, duduk sendirian di Menara Astronomi.

Sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dan menjalani Pelatihan Auror dengan nilai Transfigurasinya yang selalu dipuji _Headmistress_ McGonagall.

Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Transfigurasi dan nilai lain miliknya akan sangat memuaskan.

Dan ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Victoire Weasley masih mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

Ted telah memberinya ciuman tahun lalu sebagai permintaan Victoire, karena Ted merasa bersalah telah putus hubungan dengan Victoire. Ia dan Victoire hanya berpacaran satu setengah semester, dan Ted lelah dengan kemampuan Veela Victoire yang selalu membuat teman bicara laki-lakinya terpesona. Ted emosian karena cemburu, dan seharusnya Victoire bisa lebih mengerti kalau dirinya itu juga bisa posesif.

Ia tahu Victoire hanya seper-delapan Veela, tapi Victoire tetap terlalu cantik dan memikat untuknya. Rambutnya yang keemasan dan matanya yang biru indah memang disukainya.. tapi lagi, Ted kurang menyukai caranya Victoire terlalu menawan—memang itu alamiah dan terjadi karena gen Veela-nya, dan karena itulah Ted tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama Victoire. Veela dalam tubuh Victoire selalu menghantui Ted, berbisik bahwa lebih banyak kandidat yang lebih baik untuk kecantian Victoire.

Berbelit-belit? Betul. Ted hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang tidak terlalu mencolok tapi cantik di caranya sendiri...

...seperti Al.

"Hey, Teddy," Ted hampir melonjak dan mungkin terjatuh dari Menara mendengar suara perempuan yang memanggilnya. Ia tidak siap menerima teman perempuan Victoire!

"Siap—" Ted lega melihat siapa yang berdiri disitu. "Oh, Li. Ada apa?" tanyanya, merasa sedikit bersalah tidak mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

Lily Potter berdiri dengan seragam lengkap dengan sapu James—2000s Polsh Broomrace, melewati Firebolt karena zaman—di tangan. Rambut merah tebalnya yang panjang mengingatkan Ted akan foto ibu _Godfather_-nya yang cantik.

"Jamie melarangku main sapu," mata _hazel_ perempuan itu membesar. "Katanya aku bisa nyasar... dan aku memukulnya dengan sapu. Allie memperbolehkanku, tapi ia terlihat tidak terlalu rela, bilang kalau takut sesuatu terjadi padaku—seperti tahun lalu."

Yeah, tahun kemarin kaki Lily patah terjatuh dari sapu. "Lalu?" Ted merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat mendengar nama Albus.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku boleh terbang?"

Ted mengenyit memandang anak perempuan di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau meminta pendapatku? Aku bukan kakakmu—"

"Tapi kau paling tua, dan kau sering juga ke rumah kami," Lily tersenyum, wajahnya lebih manis. "Untuk bermain bersama Allie. Atau _sparring_."

Ted langsung mengabaikan perkataan pertama Lily, fokus pada gumaman Lily yang terdengar 'Al'-nya. "Apa?"

"Kubilang, kau paling tua, dan—"

"Setelah itu, Li, maaf."

"Oh... untuk bermain bersama Allie?"

Wajah Ted memerah, rambutnya yang semula biru cerah jadi merah menyala dan matanya yang semula biru-hijau jadi merah muda. "M-maksudmu?"

Lily memberikan senyuman dewasa, padahal umurnya sebelas tahun (dua-belas tahun ini), dan ia menaruh sapunya asal. "Aku melihatnya, Teddy."

Ted merasa agak malu. "D-dari mana dan dari kapan?" Ted menuntut jawaban.

"Dari—tahun lalu," Lily tertawa melihat rambut Ted berubah menjadi warna ungu terang. "Saat Allie bilang ingin mengajak Scorpius Malfoy ke rumahnya, kau langsung pulang ke rumah Grandma Dromeda dengan wajah dongkol."

Ted mengingatnya. Ia memang sangat kesal mendengar Al ingin mengajak Malfoy itu bergabung bersama keluarga Potter.. dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri saat itu.

"Rambutmu saat itu langsung berubah warna abu-abu gelap misterius, dan matamu langsung merah tajam." kata perempuan mungil itu.

Ted hampir melongok. "A-aku—rambutku jadi begitu?"

Lily mengangguk. "Untungnya Dad dan Mum tidak ada di rumah."

Ted berusaha agar tidak terlalu nampak seperti anak tolol di depan Lily—biarpun anak itu masih di tahun pertama, otaknya sangat cerdas.

"Al menangis, tahu."

Warna rambut Ted menjadi abu suram dan matanya redup. Air mukanya _hopeless_. "Menangis? Kenapa menangis?"

"Ia menyangka kau pulang karena salahnya, dan Jamie hampir marah-marah kalau Al, seandainya, tidak mengatakan kalau kau bukan penyebab tangisnya," kata Lily, membiarkan angin meniupi rambut merahnya. Lily tidak menawari kenyamanan pada Ted karena Ted-lah yang lebih dewasa. "Al berbohong kalau ia terkena Mantra Merica yang memantul. Untung Jamie percaya saja."

Rambut Ted yang tadi oranye karena senang Al membelanya, berubah lagi jadi kelabu suram. "Aku senang Al menginginkan kehadiranku disana," helaan nafas. "Tapi kalau dia menangis dan—bohong dengan pintar pada Jim, kakaknya.. membuatku, kau tahu, tidak enak."

Lily mengangguk simpati. "Al tidak apa-apa sih. Ia hanya takut saja."

"Bagus," ucap Ted, "Aku senang ia tidak menyimpan dendam padaku... tapi, kenapa ia tidak bertanya selama ini?"

"Soal kepergianmu itu? Aku tidak tahu," Lily mengangkat bahu. "Allie hanya bilang kalau ia ingin agar kau tetap bersama kami..." Lily merapatkan jubah berkerah Gryffindor-nya. "Ia tidak mau merepotkanmu, Teddy. Kurasa."

Ted tersenyum. Rambutnya jadi biru cerah lagi. "_Thanks_, Li," kata Ted lebih cerah. "Senang bicara denganmu. Kau cermat—dan lebih pintar dibanding anak lain seumuranmu."

Pipi Lily merona merah dan ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Senang membantumu juga." gumamnya.

Ted mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Teddy," Lily memanggil. "Victoire..?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Lily,"kata Ted, memandang malas ke bawah, merasakan kegelisahan Lily juga, ia bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Nilainya menurun, dan kurang semangat seperti dulu," kata Lily, prihatin, "Sepertinya dia benar-benar mengharapkanmu."

"Sangat," imbuh Ted agak frustasi. Kenapa Victoire sebegitu inginnya kembali padanya? Apa bagusnya ia? Ted hanya pemuda tanpa orangtua yang diberkahi kepemimpinan yang baik dan rasionalisme serta kebijakan lebih. Hanya _ex_-_Prefect_ dan _Head Boy_! "Apa bagusnya aku sih?"

Sebenarnya, jika ia bicara sendiri, ia akan bertanya, 'apa kurangnya aku sih, sampai Al tidak melihatku?'

Biarpun Al masih tahun kedua, ini tahun 2018! Semua yang lebih muda jadi lebih dewasa.

Lily menatapnya, mata _hazel_ itu terang dan hangat. Beda dengan mata cokelat Jay yang penuh kenakalan dan ide gila.

"Kau baik, Ted," kata Lily. Sulit percaya bahwa Gryffindor kecil itu masih berumur sebelas tahun. "Kau rasional, pemimpin yang baik, terpandai di Gryffindor, memiliki jabatan," Lily tersenyum sekilas. "Dan tampan. Dan kau populer juga.. Metamorphagus."

Ted nyengir mendengarnya, pipinya sedikit bersemu. Lily mudah memuji orang. "Kalau kau yang menyebutkannya, aku merasa istimewa." ujar Ted jujur.

Lily tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat mirip ibunya—manis dan meyakinkan.

"Allie juga bicara begitu." kata Lily pelan.

"Al?" Ted merasa keingintahuannya menanjak. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Banyak," kata Lily. "Aku mengatakannya saat ia minder bahwa tingginya itu di bawah rata-rata anak Hogwarts—kau lihat seberapa pendeknya dia 'kan?" melihat tatapan Ted, ia mendelik. "Subyeknya Allie, bukan aku yang pendek, Teddy."

"Ya, ya, _sorry_," Ted tertawa. "Aku ingin mendengar komentarmu tentang Al."

Lily tersenyum setengah menyeringai. Mata anak itu penuh pengetahuan, dan otaknya sangat encer—Ted tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Aku bilang, kalau ia itu tidak sejelek yang dipikirkannya," Lily memulai. "Matamu indah, sama seperti milik Dad; semua orang melihat Dad dalam dirimu, rambutmu unik, dan—sifat Allie itu sangat lembut, kau tahu," Lily mendemonstrasikan, "Saat Scorpius Malfoy ingin berlatih dengannya, Allie membiarkan dirinya sendiri menjadi korban agar Malfoy bisa menguasai mantranya—"

"Tunggu," suara Ted menajam. "Al menjadi kelinci percobaaan, maksudmu?"

"Ya," Lily buru-buru menambahkan melihat Ted mau marah-marah, "Tapi itu keinginannya sendiri. Malfoy 'kan langsung saja kalau diserahi sesuatu."

"Jadi," Ted menarik nafas, berusaha mengontrol amarahnya. "Scorpas—apalah itu—menganggap Al benda mati untuk dikenai mantra, begitu?"

"Ya, dan tidak!" imej Lily sebagai perempuan polos berumur sebelas menghilang. Ia seharusnya tidak memberitahu Teddy adegan itu. "Allie sukarela, Teddy, Al tidak disakiti Malfoy! Malfoy tak mungkin menyakiti Al—"

"Ya, tapi Malfoy itu 'kan bisa meno—"

"Al yang memintanya, Teddy," Lily memotong, berpikir kemana Ted yang rasional di saat itu. "Kau 'kan dengar tadi, dan kau pasti memahaminya, Allie itu terlalu baik dan lembut! Kau—"

"Malfoy bisa membatalkan—"

"Kau mengerti Al lebih dari Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy," kata Lily pelan. "Kau tahu dan kau paham, bahwa semua keputusan Al itu susah diganggu-gugat," Lily berusaha mengurai. "Malfoy tidak bisa menolak. Makanya—"

"Aku masih tidak terima—"

"Oh, Teddy—Remus Lupin!" Lily membuang tangan di depannya frustasi, layaknya wanita dewasa yang kesal memberitahu seseorang yang kepalanya sekeras beton. "Aku memberitahu hal ini untuk harapan kau mengerti Allie, dan mendapat jawaban tentang apa yang kukomentari dari Al, bukan marah-marah pada Malfoy!" Lily memutar tubuhnya, punggungnya menghadap Ted. "Aku jadi merasa kau tidak serasional dulu, Teddy. Kau sudah melewati masa remaja yang—apa kata Jamie?—menggalaukan." imbuhnya hati-hati.

Ted terdiam, meresap perkataan Lily yang jauh beda dari umurnya. Matanya yang entah warna apa menatap kepala merah Lily.

...Lily benar, sangat benar.

"Maaf, Lily," Ted menyesal. "Aku berlebihan. Aku ingin kau melanjutkan—yang tadi," kata Ted, "Kumohon."

Lily menurunkan bahunya yang naik karena tegang, dan berbalik. "Oke," katanya, "Tapi, jaga emosimu."

Perkataan Lily menyimpan beberapa makna; pertama, Lily akan marah kalau seandainya Ted menyela gusar, dan kedua, akan banyak Scorpus—apalah itu—bersama Al.

Ted mengangguk sungguh-sungguh.

"Hmm..." Lily berpikir. "Oya, lalu, pernah Al berlatih Mantra Penghilang semalaman hanya untuk membantu Scorpius," Lily memastikan Ted tidak berbuat negatif, dan hasilnya positif. "Mengerjakan tugas dari Prof McGonagall."

Ted merasa hatinya memanas dan ia sama sekali tidak nyaman. Tapi, demi masa depannya dengan Al, ia mengangguk, meminta Lily melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku bilang pada Al kalau dia terlalu baik dan lembut, tapi Al menolak, ia bilang itu hanya kebetulan dan karena Scorpius itu sahabatnya," Lily menjeda, "Tapi beberapa hal semacam itu terus terjadi—sampai sekarang," Lily menarik nafas. "Jamie selalu memata-matai Allie, walau dia di Slytherin sendiri, Jamie selalu mendapatkan informasi tentang Al. Saat aku bertanya, Jamie bilang kalau Allie sibuk berlatih mantra yang bukan di tahunnya," kata Lily, "Jamie berasumsi itu Patronus."

"Patronus?" mata Ted melebar. "Mantra pengusir dementor itu?" ulang Ted, "Itu sangat sulit, bukan? Aku baru membuatnya di tahun keenam!"

"Oooh," Lily tertawa pelan, "Jangan meremehkan Potter—termasuk Al yang sepertinya akan jadi jenius nanti," kata Lily senang, wajahnya langsung mendramatis, "Dad menguasai Patronus pada tahun ketiga, kau tahu, dan dalam waktu yang relatif singkat juga," bisiknya rahasia. "Jadi, tak ada salahnya kalau Allie sudah menguasai Patronus di tahun ketiga—atau akhir tahun ini."

Ted menutup rahangnya yang terbuka bebas, "Itu gila," senyuman kagum terekah, "Dan _brilliant_."

Lily tergelak singkat. "Trims, Teddy," kata Lily, "Kau juga berbakat."

"_Thanks, too_," Ted tersenyum _gentleman_. "Ngomong-ngomong, lanjutkan tentang Al tadi, Li."

"Benar juga," ucap Lily, dan ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku bilang matanya itu tidak _freak_—itu sangat _cool_ dan _brilliant_, benar Ted? Mata Al itu keren 'kan ya?" Ted mengangguk antusias. "Dia percaya kalau matanya itu aneh—ada Muggle-born kurang ajar di tahun Allie, kau tahu," perkataan Lily makin naik suaranya, "Dan setelah aku yakinkan—Allie hanya mau bicara padaku, karena aku adiknya—bahwa matanya itu indah dan sangat hijau, Al kembali normal," senyuman tulus mengembang di bibir mungil bungsu Potter itu, "Katanya, perkataanku itu selalu benar."

Ted mengangguk setelahnya. "Aku setuju," kata Ted, "Mata Al memang sangat cantik. Dan perkataanmu itu tak terduga—keluar dari anak sebelas tahun, tapi selalu benar."

Wajah Lily memerah sampai hampir menyamai warna rambutnya, dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku perempuan yang mudah tersanjung, Ted."

Ted membalas senyumnya. "Aku tahu."

"Nah, kembali ke Allie," Lily berdeham. "Allie sangat sensitif kalau dipuji."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." kata Ted.

"Dan aku sering melihatnya berduaan dengan Scorpius, dan mereka sering cek-cok," Lily bisa melihat rahang Ted mengeras. "Juga, aku sering melihat Allie kabur dari Malfoy dengan wajah merah. Mungkin marah atau—"

"Malu karena sensitifnya itu." sambung Ted dongkol. Lily di sebelahnya menatapnya geli.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Ted pasti akan tersedak kalau ia sedang makan. Tapi.. hatinya langsung saja menjawab 'ya' tanpa keraguan lagi.

Apa benar ia menyukai Al?

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukai Allie," Lily tersenyum. "Banyak yang bilang begitu padaku. Itu berarti kakakku direspek banyak orang. Bagus untuk karirnya—"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ted menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa maksudmu—Al disukai banyak orang?"

"Oh," kata Lily, "Banyak orang menyukai Allie. Hanya itu. Teman-temanku mengangumi—"

"Bukan. Suka bagaimana? Hanya suka—atau 'suka'?"

Lily menatap Ted. Sejenak, Lily terlihat ingin bicara sesuatu yang berbeda, "Menurutmu apa?"

Ted terlihat berpikir keras mendengar pertanyaan Lily yang sangat dewasa itu, rambutnya jadi hijau gelap.

"Aku—tak tahu, Li," ungkap Ted setelah sunyi yang cukup mengisi. "Aku bingung—aku memang senang bersama Al, ingin dekat dia, tapi.. umurnya, Li," Ted menghela. "Dia terlalu muda, dan dia—" Ted meneguk ludah, "—sangat dekat dengan Malfoy itu."

Lily mengangguk mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ted. "Seperti pacar, Teddy, mereka terlalu akrab," Lily berkata. Wajahnya memang mengerut, tapi tak ada nada menentang disana. "Apa saling membela sampai baku hantam setengah mati itu tidak lebih?" tanya Lily.

Alis hijau Ted naik sebelah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar tentang Malfoy yang hampir di-_DO_ itu?" melihat tampang Ted, Lily paham, "Oh ya. Kau kelas tujuh sekarang.. saat seluruh kelas tujuh mengadakan penelitian ke Alley dan Hogsmeade itu—kau ikut kesana ya?"

Ted mengangguk, penasaran ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Malfoy itu saat ia melakukan ekspedisi ke Diagon Alley (ia memilih ke Gringotts).

"Malfoy mengutuk anak laki-laki dari tahunnya sampai kakinya patah," kata Lily, "Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya mengutuk begitu—kata guru-guru sih karena emosi," Lily menjeda, "Dan Scorpius langsung menerima beragam ancaman. Mr Malfoy, ayah Malfoy itu tidak merasa bersalah, anehnya."

"Mungkin," mereka bersekutu. Ah, tapi untuk apa mereka bersekutu? Untuk Al? "Mungkin mereka sudah merencanakannya?"

"Dad mengira begitu," kata Lily, "Dad sangat marah, kau tahu, begitu mendengar Al—err, dilecehkan—"

"Al dilecehkan?"

"Iya, masa' kau tidak tahu? Itu terkenal! Kukira kau mendengarnya walau sibuk—"

"A-aku tidak percaya..." wajah Ted mengerut marah. "Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang sesuatu padaku sekalipun?"

Lily terlihat ketakutan, tapi perempuan itu menyembunyikannya dengan baik dengan pandangan marah di matanya. "Kalau kami bilang bersamaan, pasti—"

"Setidaknya—kenapa kalian tidak bicara? Aku ditinggalkan begitu saja dari informasi—sepenting ini!" Ted berusaha menahan ledakan dalam tubuhnya. Ia dekat dengan keluarga Potter 'kan? Kenapa baru bicara setelah hampir satu semester kejadian itu terjadi? "Ap—"

"Dengar, Teddy," suara Lily kalem menenangkan, tapi matanya sangat seram. "Kami menyembunyikan ini.. agar kau tetap memperlakukan Allie seperti biasa, tidak melebih sekarang," katanya, "Allie tidak mau diperlakukan terlalu protektif olehmu. Allie menganggapmu kakak, dan ia sudah punya Jamie. Jamie sudah cukup untuknya, Teddy."

Ted diam, ekspresinya sangat kecewa, biarpun alasan Al sangat menyenangkan. Ia sangat kesal pada semua orang yang menyembunyikan rahasia itu—rahasia Al yang menyedihkan, yang menjadi rahasia umum di Hogwarts, mungkin, mengingat ancaman yang diberikan pada Malfoy...

Ted menarik nafas sampai rusuknya sakit, lalu menatap Lily. Ia sudah setengah akan bicara ketika Lily berkata duluan.

"Allie menyayangimu."

Ted bungkam seketika.

"Allie terlalu baik, seperti yang sering dikatakan Mum pada Allie," senyuman Lily tipis, "Allie mewarisi semua yang dimiliki Dad—mungkin kecuali penglihatannya yang buruk."

Ted ikut tersenyum.

"Matanya.. wajahnya, kepribadiannya, rambut-kulit sampai caranya memilih teman..." kata Lily, "Sangat mirip dengan Dad. Mum selalu membagi rahasianya tentang _crush_-nya kepadaku saat Mum masih di Hogwarts."

"Harry dan Ginny," Ted mengangguk, "Aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Hum," Lily memainkan rambut merahnya yang sebahu, "Mum selalu mengatakan Dad itu pria paling baik dan paling Gryffindor yang pernah ditemuinya."

"Sesama Gryffindor," gumam Ted, "Seperti Uncle Ron dan Hermione..."

Lily menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang digantung Ted.

"Seperti—seperti... Al dan Scorpus Malfoy. Slytherin."

Melihat tampang Ted yang horor campur putus asa, Lily mendekati Ted dan menampar pipinya pelan, tapi sakit juga.

"Uncle Neville dan Aunt Luna berbeda asrama. Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw," kata Lily tidak sabar. "Tidak masalah dimanapun asrama yang dipilih, Ted, tidak ada hubungannya dengan soal—"

"Tapi , kau bisa lihat sendiri," potong Ted, "Al dan Scorpus—"

"Scorpius Malfoy—"

"Apapun itu—"

"Itu tidak berpengaruh, Ted Remus Lupin!" bentak Lily, membuat Ted mundur sedikit pada ledakan emosi anak sebelas tahun itu. "Kalau kau memainkan kartu dengan baik, Allie bisa mencintaimu balik!" tarikan nafas, "Dan kalau kau memutuskan diam seperti orang bodoh, Scorpius bisa menarik Allie terlebih dahulu!"

Ted mangap-megap-mangap-gigit-gigit-lidah. "K-kau..."

Lily menunggu dengan matanya yang menatap tajam.

"Kau.. menyuport hubunganku dengan—Al?"

Lily mengerjapkan mata, lalu tatapannya mendadak lebih dingin. "Aku bicara panjang lebar dan kau hanya bertanya—?"

"Bukan, Li, bukan!" sergah Ted, takut disembur lagi. "Aku mendengarnya dengan seksama dari awal sampai akhir... tapi," Ted meneguk ludah kesenangan, "Kau mendukung hubunganku dengan Al?"

Lily merenungkan jawabannya sebelum cengiran yang mirip dengan Ginny tersungging. "Tidak juga."

Wajah Ted jatuh, seperti pasrah untuk diberikan pada kawanan Acromantula untuk makan malam. "Begitu..."

"Aku tidak menyuport siapa-siapa untuk kebahagiaan Allie, Teddy," ucap Lily, tersenyum menyesal, minta maaf. "Aku menyuport siapapun yang dengan tulus bersedia mencintai kakakku."

Biarpun Ted merasa rasa sakitnya terobati sedikit, rambutnya yang mendung tak kunjung berwarna cerah lagi.

"Oh, Teddy," Lily memegang tangan Ted, menepuknya pelan. "'Kan sudah kubilang, kesempatan pasti tersedia."

"Tapi, itu berarti kau menyuport Malfoy juga 'kan?"

Lily nyengir, "Ya," katanya, dan Ted merasa terpuruk mendadak. Penyuport hubungannya nomor satu di dunia, Lily Luna, ternyata goyah dan— "Itu tergantung juga, Teddy." tambah anak itu dengan nada meremehkan.

Rambut Ted tetap gelap dengan warna sedih. "Aku—"

"Aaah, Teddy," Lily tampak lebih kesal. "Kau terlalu mudah putus asa, tahu. Aku jadi malas menyuport orang yang sudah jatuh duluan."

Ted memanyunkan bibirnya. "Terserah."

Lily melemparkan pandangan galak padanya.

"Ya, ya, maaf," kata Ted, "Mungkin aku berlebihan..." senyuman itu datang bersamaan dengan rambutnya yang jadi biru donker. "_Thanks_, Li."

Lily melembutkan pandangannya. "Aku tahu kau cepat berubah pikiran, Teddy."

"Yeah." Ted menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Sunyi.

"Er," Lily mengecek jam tangannya dan melangkah menjauhi Ted setelah pamit, ekspresinya kaget dan bingung, "Aku ke perpustakaan. Hugo menungguku—dari dua-puluh menit yang lalu. Dah, Teddy."

Ted mengangguk singkat pada anak itu yang langsung lari.

Jujur, Ted merasa hangat mendengar apa yang dijelaskan Lily tadi. Al masih peduli padanya.. Al masih menganggapnya berharga, dan paling penting; ia masih memiliki pilihan untuk membuat Al berakhir di pelukannya, bukan pelukan Malfoy.

Ah, Albus Severus.. kenapa anak itu bisa membuatnya seterobsesi ini?

Oh, yeah. Al mendekati sempurna, tentu saja, di matanya. Mata Al yang hijau indah.. rambutnya yang sangat gelap, kulitnya yang lembut, hatinya yang hangat, senyuman manis di bibirnya yang ranum.. postur tubuhnya yang mungil.. perasaannya yang sangat polos...

Betapa Ted mengangumi sosok tiga-belas tahun Albus itu. Baru saja berumur tiga-belas, anak itu sudah mengambil hatinya...

Bagaimana kelak dewasa nanti?

Ted senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Al yang nanti sudah dewasa, memakai _badge_ _Prefect_, Kapten Quidditch Slytherin, dan _Head Boy_ nantinya.. bagaimana busananya kalau ia menjadi Kepala Auror seperti Harry, atau pemain Internasional Holyhead Harpies seperti Ginny...

Liur Ted hampir menetes.

Ia tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki, sebelum bunyi pintu menjeblak membuatnya menoleh.

"Maaf, Ted, aku lupa membawa sapuku," Lily menyambar sapu Jay sambil mengeluh kelelahan, nafasnya ngos-ngosan. "Sial ben—Teddy, apa yang kulihat itu benar-benar kenyataan?"

Ted tersadar dari khayalannya yang berupa Al memakai apron hijau lumut dan menunggui Ted pulang kerja dengn senyuman super manis—

"Oh, Li," Ted membenahi wajahnya yang pasti hancur karena bayangannya itu. "M-maaf. Aku mengantuk."

Lily mendengus. Mirip sekali dengan yang sering dilakukan Grandma Molly. "Terserahlah, aku pergi dulu ya." dan untuk kedua kalinya, Lily berlari menyongsong apapun yang disongsongnya**.**

Senyuman Ted luntur, digantikan senyuman datar dengan mata hijau-birunya yang menerawang langit.

"Albus, apa aku masih mendapat tempat di hatimu?" tanyanya puitis, dan setelahnya langsung menjitak diri sendiri karena ia mendengar kata-kata itu mirip kata-kata yang diucapkan si Rizky Capolerang—Gryffindor dari Indonesia yang hobi nontonin sinetron—drama super lebay.

Ted hanya memandangi langit untuk jam-jam ke depan, memikirkan perasaannya yang mendadak tidak pasti pada Al.

Apakah itu asli cinta dari hati, atau...

...rasa admirasinya yang berlebihan pada anak itu.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Catatan: Ditulis setahun yang lalu, tanpa perubahan sedikitpun. Oya, ditulis juga karena Hana bosen nulis Drarry di akun asli *digebukin* dan bosen liat pairing yang isinya Drarry ma Dramione terus di FHPI- makanya mublis ini fic. Maaf yaa Hana penulis Drarry juga kok, dan no offence to anyone. Review sangat dipersilakan **:D**


End file.
